<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Special Underneath by MutantsandSoldiers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051204">Something Special Underneath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers'>MutantsandSoldiers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spideypool Bingo 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Panty Kink, Photography, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Spideypool Bingo 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantsandSoldiers/pseuds/MutantsandSoldiers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter doesn't mind photographing a parade but a certain command from Deadpool has him distracted. </p>
<p>Spideypool Bingo Fill: Panty Kink<br/>Spider-Man Bingo Fill: Photography</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spideypool Bingo 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Special Underneath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fill for two of my bingo boards!</p>
<p>Spideypool Bingo: Panty Kink<br/>Spider-Man Bingo: Photography</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <a href="https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/ltqywVZ2SK-Wl9gQcmdzGliG8i-QpM4XHqI0ITyxT1s_DeQvtMfvrIUBLJoks8gUeNXHGFe10NccqXCgjss29ylz_scdKzztQtYJtIAFipjVZybwpg3TX8gikBMP0HvOFMZtfNvnEg=w2400?source=screenshot.guru">  </a>
  </p>
</div><p>
Peter squirmed a bit as he lined up his camera on the scene in front of him. It was a parade in celebration of Pride. He took a few pictures of some of a large float, checking the quality before moving on to the next thing.
</p>
<p>
He was incredibly uncomfortable today but it wasn’t the heat. No, it was a completely different reason that had him feeling a little...off. It also made him very aware of the fact that there was someone watching him.
</p>
<p>
Peter took another picture, hearing the click, and wanting nothing more than for this to be over. He was happy to have been given this assignment by the Daily Bugle because it was an easy gig. It was the less <em>official </em>assignment that had him ready to be done. 
</p>
<p>
He raised his camera just as another float came around the corner but stopped. Peter face palmed at the person standing atop the float with several scantily clad men in assless chaps and speedos. Of course, Deadpool would make an appearance at the Pride Parade. Peter wasn’t sure what he had expected, truthfully. 
</p>
<p>
Peter dutifully took a picture of the anti-hero dancing between two muscular men, knowing the idiot would like the picture. He wasn’t aware it was the last float, having been distracted, until the anti-hero jumped off with a wave to the men. The red and black suit disappeared down an alley and Peter felt his skin tingle in anticipation.
</p>
<p>
Pushing through the bodies, he made his way towards the alley. He felt like his nerve endings were electric as he got closer. Glancing around, he slipped into the alley. He didn’t see the anti-hero as he slowly walked further into the darkness of the dead end. 
</p>
<p>
“Ah!” he yelped, body being pushed against the rough wall at the end of the alley. His eyes lifted up in just enough time to see Deadpool as a strong hand wrapped around his neck. He gasped, biting down on his lower lip to keep from making anymore sound. 
</p>
<p>
“There you are, baby boy,” the man said and Peter could tell he was smirking even with the mask on. “Did you follow my instructions?”
</p>
<p>
Peter’s heart was hammering against the inside of his chest. He wasn’t at all embarrassed when his cock gave a painful throb in his jeans. He had been waiting for this the whole parade. “Yes,” he breathed, voice strained because of the man’s grip. 
</p>
<p>
“Show me.”
</p>
<p>
The command went straight down to Peter’s dick as his hands fumbled with the button on his pants. It felt immensely better once his zipper was down and he pulled the denim down a bit to show off the pink, lacy panties. They looked quite scandalous with his dick straining against them. 
</p>
<p>
“Fuckin’ hell, baby boy,” he mumbled, reaching down with his free hand to palm Peter’s dick. The spider bucked against the touch even when the grip on his neck tightened just a little before releasing. Deadpool quickly rid him of the camera around his neck, which confused the young man until he found himself being the target. 
</p>
<p>
The anti-hero snapped a few pictures, mostly below the waist. Peter probably would have protested if it weren’t his own camera but decided to stand there obediently. If he didn’t like the pictures, he could just erase them later. He made a mental note to do that before he sent anything to JJ.
</p>
<p>
“Turn around,” Deadpool commanded. Peter did as he was told, body trembling just a bit. “Show me that ass.”
</p>
<p>
Peter closed his eyes, humiliated in the best kind of way. He pulled his jeans down over his ass. The panties were open in the back, parting in a beautiful V to show him off in the best possible way. Peter felt his face get red as he placed his hands on the wall in front of him. 
</p>
<p>
There were a few clicks of the camera. 
</p>
<p>
“You look so good, baby boy,” the man complimented, palming an asscheek with his strong hand. “I could just fuck you right now. In this alley where anyone could walk by. Would you like that?”
</p>
<p>
His love of danger kicked in and his cock throbbed at the thought. Truth be told, he had already prepared himself before coming out to do his job. He was embarrassed but looked back at the man. “Please, daddy, fuck me,” he whispered, reveling in the feeling of humiliation and shame. It felt good to be obedient to the man; it was a freeing experience for the hero. It was the only time when he didn’t feel like he needed to be in control. 
</p>
<p>
“Look at the wall,” Deadpool ordered. Peter obeyed immediately. There was a small pause where he assumed the man was putting on a condom. It felt like forever before the man’s strong hand grabbed a handful of his hair, jerking him back. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”
</p>
<p>
Peter could only groan as he felt the man’s blunt tip rub press into him. The stretch had Peter’s dick twitching. “Fuck,” he whined, both hating and loving the slow speed Deadpool had chosen. 
</p>
<p>
The anti-hero’s arm came around Peter’s front, so he could place it against his neck. Peter made a choked off sound as he was pulled back into a dramatic curve. “Already lubed up and ready to go,” the man pointed out, grinding his hips up into the younger man’s body. “You’re such a good boy.”
</p>
<p>
Peter’s answer quickly turned into a gasp of pleasure when the man gave one good hard thrust into him. Each one was a single pull and push with a bit of time in between. It definitely wasn’t going to get him to completion but that wasn’t the point, was it? He was already <em>aching</em> just from the anticipation of this moment.
</p>
<p>
“You feel so nice,” Deadpool moaned into his ear. 
</p>
<p>
The young man was going to answer but, yet again, he was interrupted by another hard thrust. “God, please, daddy just fuck me already!” he whined, having a hard time getting the words out with an arm pressed to his throat. 
</p>
<p>
 The arm moved just enough for a gloved hand to cover his mouth. Peter was more worried about the new tempo the man had picked, which was hard and fast. He pressed his hands into the brick wall to keep himself from being shoved forward.
</p>
<p>
Pleasure rushed through him as the man hit his prostate perfectly. “Oh god!” he cried into the man’s hand desperately. 
</p>
<p>
“You want to be heard, Petey?” the man teased into his ear, one hand holding his hip to keep him where he was. “You’d have a lot to explain if someone were to take a picture of you right now.”
</p>
<p>
Peter could hardly understand the words coming out of the man’s mouth as stars flashed across his vision. He was so used to the anti-hero’s constant chatter during sex by now. The young man was far too close to climax to really understand all of the words.
</p>
<p>
“Mm, you’re squeezing me,” the man pointed out, wrapping a hand around to pull the panties down. “Go ahead and cum for me, baby boy.” A gloved hand ran from base to tip on the young man’s dick, causing him to moan into the hand over his mouth.
</p>
<p>
It didn’t take long before he was crying out, cumming across the brick wall in front of him. The way his inner walls clamped down on the man’s dick had him quickly tipping over the edge as well. They stood there for a few good seconds, basking, until Deadpool pulled out. 
</p>
<p>
Peter quickly fixed himself, glancing back towards the end of the alleyway, halfway expecting a crowd. Instead, it was clear with only the occasional person passing by. He put his dick back in the panties and zipped his jeans up. 
</p>
<p>
“That was hot,” Deadpool pointed out, wrapping an arm around Peter’s waist to hug him. He was purposefully blocking the vision of anyone too nosy to mind their own business. Peter was thankful. 
</p>
<p>
“The lace was itchy,” Peter said, voice wrecked. 
</p>
<p>
The anti-hero tilted his head to the side. “Then let’s try silk next time.”
</p>
<p>
Peter gave him an incredulous look but couldn’t deny the way that had his dick twitching again. “We’ll see,” he shook his head, holding out his hand. “Can I have my camera back?”
</p>
<p>
Deadpool took it off his neck and handed it over. “I want those pictures. Send them to me when you get home,” he said, jumping up to grab onto the metal landing above his head. “Don’t you <em>dare</em> delete them.”
</p>
<p>
The tone of his voice made Peter quiver a little but he nodded. “Okay, fine.”
</p>
<p>
“Good boy,” the man said, obviously smirking, before disappearing up to the roof.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <a href="https://mutants-and-soldiers.tumblr.com/post/622264254491394048/my-bingo-card-for-spideypool-bingo-2020-ive">Spideypool Bingo Card</a></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> <a href="https://mutants-and-soldiers.tumblr.com/post/622264314387218432/my-bingo-card-for-spider-man-bingo-2020-ive">Spider-Man Bingo Card</a></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Special thanks to Michael Chambers on Unsplash for the photo.</p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>